Love Never Has An Ending
by Sweet-Innocence
Summary: [ExT] Tomoyo, a struggling student, has no other choice but to enter the life she doesn't want in order to make a living. Eriol, a famous romance novelist and a millionaire playboy. Will love eventually blossom between the two?
1. Prologue: Perfect Stranger

**Konnichiwa!**

**'Love Never Has An Ending' **

**Written By: Sweet-Innocence**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me it belongs to Clamp. But this story does! 

**Rating:** R..... but might go down to pg-13

**Genre: **Romance/Angst.

**Coupling:** Eriol x Tomoyo with very slight S x S

**Author:** Well I'm back with another story! And this time it's going to be a multi chapter fic. =) 

**Summary: **Daidouji Tomoyo, a struggling student, with not earning much money at a tailor's shop, and no other jobs available for her, she resorts to her last option in order to earn more. Prostitution. Her family dead, and no one to turn to, she lives a life of despair and loneliness. But... could an encounter with a certain azure-eyed romance novelist and millionaire playboy change all that?

Bad summary, sorry!

**Prologue**

* * *

**2am**. - Still dark outside.

Slowly opening her eyelids and with a slight headache, Tomoyo awoke at the sound of the shower being used. With a sore feeling between her legs, tiredly, she carefully sat up on the large king sized bed, holding onto the bed sheet as she did so. Looking around, she noticed the shower room door widely open. Glimpsing because she was not used to the bright light illuminating from the bathroom, she saw a masculine figure. Correction, a _naked, very wet_ masculine figure. Blushing furiously, she looked away in the opposite direction then down in order to avoid getting caught staring, but by doing so, she then noticed that all her clothes were thrown everywhere around the room. Then the realisation of the events happening the night before finally kicked in. She was in the bed of none other than Hiiragizawa Eriol! The devastatingly handsome young novelist she would often see on the television, the playboy with the smile that could make any girl weak in the knees, the most wanted bachelor in all of Japan!

Slightly panicking, when she heard the shower turn off, she ducked under the sheets fearing for the worst. What was she going to say to him? What was he going to do? She wondered, lying absolutely still and too afraid to breathe. She waited... and waited... and ... nothing. Removing the sheets and tucking it under her arms, her gaze then wondered to the bathroom. Steam had filled the air around the bathroom door. She silently gasped. There stood in front of the bathroom mirror, was Eriol himself, water dripping from his body. With only a towel in hand, he was drying his damp hair; his cheeks slightly flushed from the hot water.

She stared. Tomoyo could see why so many girls were after him. He was tall; his body was well toned, quite built and firm, not too muscular. He was perfect. His hair was an unusual colour of blue, but that had just made him look even more intriguing. But what captivated her most were his eyes. The very first moment she had looked into them, it was like she was almost in a trance. Those mesmerizing eyes of a mere stranger that she had just met created a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. No man had ever made Tomoyo feel that way.

Tomoyo blushed. Why was she thinking such things? She was almost sounding like a little high school girl with a crush! She shook her head trying to rid them. Looking up once more, she gasped in horror. His bareback was no longer facing her, but he was now casually leaning against the wooden doorframe of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, smirking. Amusement twinkled in his eyes. She blushed a much deeper shade of red, and realisation dawned. He had been watching her reflection in his mirror the whole time! He walked up to the bed and sat beside her. Gently he cupped her face, and caressed her slightly opened soft lips with his left thumb.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, that is your name is it not?" He asked

Still quite shocked, she replied stuttering. "H-Hai..."

"Plum blossom... a beautiful name. And ... is this your first time?"

"Hai."

Eriol leaned closer towards her. He was so close that that she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

"Tell me my plum blossom, have you ever been kissed?" He whispered.

Tomoyo flushed. And had to try and calmly breathe before replying shakily. "I-Iie..."

The handsome playboy grinned.

Using his other hand, Eriol pulled her head closer, his lips crushing hers hot and wanting. His tongue began exploring the depths of her sweet tasting mouth. Tomoyo was shocked to say the least. Her tongue remained in place, not moving, too afraid to make a move. Eriol slightly parted from her mouth, lips still touching. He could feel her tense against him.

"Just relax." He reassured her murmuringly. Then began his assault on her mouth again. 

Shyly, Tomoyo slipped her small tongue into his mouth, earning a slight moan from Eriol. More confidently, she too began doing what Eriol had done the first time.

Still kissing, Eriol pushed his weight on top of Tomoyo, her back meeting the softness of the mattress. Getting under the sheets, he removed his towel.

And for the second time that early morning ... moans and cries echoed throughout the apartment. 

**8am**

Tomoyo once again woke up, this time even more tired. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed and getting off, she looked around the apartment in search of Eriol. But he wasn't there. Walking back into the bedroom it was then that she noticed a small piece of paper and money on his nightstand.

It read:

_Plum blossom,_

_Thank you for last night. Your money is on the nightstand. On the back of this note is my contact number, if your not busy tomorrow, give me a call._

_E.H _

Feeling slightly disturbed and disgusted with herself, Tomoyo hastily put on her clothes and left the apartment with the money and note in hand.

tbc..

* * *

**Author babbling**: I apologise if that confused you ^^' I didn't really get a chance to edit this story yet.

**Iie -** No

**Hai - **Yes

Please don't forget to leave me a review.... I'll be your beeeessssstt frriiieeeennnnnnd! I will only continue if I get enough reviews ^^ That is, if I get any reviews...

And I also just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed my other fic [Always you and I] ^_^ You guys really made my day into a happier one! 

About the rating? I just put it on R for now -.- just in case.

Please review!

22.04.03


	2. Chapter One: Beautiful Alone Redone

*Chapter Re-done*

Four Months Later...

_A woman's scream_

_Child-like cries of pain and agony..._

Hiiragizawa Eriol began shifting uncomfortably in his bed, as beads of sweat soon began covering the whole of his body. 

The haunting sounds taunted him.

_The thick stench of alcohol_

_Brown ... green ... glass bottles..._

Sweaty hands clenched onto the silken sheets, as the slow painful memories came to view.

_The shiny glint ... _

_of a knife ..._

Tears threatened to make its way slowly down the sides of his face, as he saw himself standing there. The past that he had hoped to be long forgotten, repeated itself as if it were yesterday, as he watched on agitatedly. One by one, the memories slowly unveiled themselves before him. 

His eyes roamed over at the small frail boy, no older than the age of six, as he sat curled up in the furthest corner in the room. His face ashen with fear, and body uncontrollably shaking.

The feeling of a warm liquid substance averted his sight from the boy. Eriol raised his hand slightly upwards, and looked down. Teary eyes widened at the sight, as his lips began trembling, a familiar feeling of fear overcame him.

_Blood._

"IIE!!"

Eriol jerked awake, screaming. Shaken by the nightmare, his eyes remained unfocused and unclear; breathing had almost become difficult for him. Sitting up on the bed, he looked down at his palms almost hesitantly, afraid if the stains of blood were still there. 

Seeing as it was only sweat, Eriol sighed shakily with relief. 

Why was he remembering again? He wondered endlessly, as he edgily ran his fingers through his soft blue hair, realising it had only been a bad dream. A nightmare. With the help from counseling and guidance from a therapist, it had been years since he last had the recurring nightmare that plagued his mind throughout the years of his childhood. But the question was, why now? All of a sudden out of the blue? Deciding to figure it out later, Eriol got off his large bed and made his way towards the bathroom.

After removing the last article of clothing he had on, Eriol stepped into the shower. The ice-cold water came down on him mercilessly as he stood under the showerhead for several minutes, hoping that the remnants of the horrid nightmare would vanish. The images repeatedly flashed in his mind as he thoroughly washed his face. A slight pain in his head made him turn off the cold-water tap and step out of the shower. Clad with only a towel around his waist, Eriol walked out of his bathroom, down through the hallway, and into the ceramic white coloured kitchen. 

Opening the wooden doors of the medicine cabinet, he searched frantically for the packet of aspirin.

"Where is it?!"

With no luck in finding any, he wailed in pain, clutching the sides of his head as the pain worsened. Sighing frustratingly, he headed back towards his room. Deciding to go head out to buy some aspirin that he so desperately needed, Eriol dried himself and went towards his wardrobe. Picking out a black woolen skivvy and a pair of jeans, he put them on with ease.

Then grabbing a black trench coat and scarf on his way out, Eriol made sure he brought money with him before making his way out of his apartment. Walking down the silent corridor of the apartment block, Eriol halted at the large steel doors, and waited impatiently for the lift.

He winced as a shot of pain hit him unexpectedly, almost causing him to stumble backwards. 

When the doors of the lift finally opened, Eriol hurriedly walked in and hit the button for ground level. Trying the best to compose himself, Eriol sighed shakily, while forcing a smile to appear before the doors to the lift opened again. His reputation after all, was still at stake.

As soon as Eriol entered the foyer, many stopped and quietened down, glancing at his direction, recognising him as that famous novelist on tele. There were many awe-struck looks from the females, whilst the males watched on in envy at the one who had caught their attention, wondering what he had that they did not.

Eriol had to smirk at the commotion he had caused, despite his painful state. He was going to have a little fun while he was at it. Eriol continued to make his way towards the main doors, but not before winking slyly at the young brunette behind the reception desk. 

As a part of his devious plan, the other sharp-eyed women noticed it. 

The poor girl, whom blushed a deep shade of red, dropped the handset of the phone that she had previously been talking into, and looked as if she was on the verge of fainting. 

The other women in the foyer glared daggers at her as he became lost in their sights. 

*

The cold air brushed icily against his pale face as he stepped out of the apartment building, chuckling slightly. Women were just too amusing to toy with.

The streets were still heavy in traffic as Eriol began walking towards the grocery stall, almost 3 blocks away from his apartment. The pain was still there, and he hoped that the sudden flashbacks did not happen again, at least not until he got back home with the aspirin.

As soon as the store was in his sight, Eriol hurriedly picked up his pace towards it. He was met with the warm air from the heater when he went through the automatic doors. Walking up to the medicine aisle, he held tightly onto the aspirin bottle and walked up to the cash register. Eriol closed his eyes and thanked kami that it was fortunate for him that there was a store nearby.

And that's when it hit him. He sniffed the air.

That scent. A very familiar smell of ... lavender.

Opening his eyes, Eriol noticed that he could not hear a word the grocery owner was telling him. Everything it seemed suddenly became quiet, as he could not even hear a sound.

Blurred memories of a time from long ago flashed in his mind. 

As if on instinct, he suddenly turned around. A small figure bumped into him stumbling backwards, Eriol managing to catch her from falling just in time. 

He eyed the young woman in his arms.

Thankful that she did not end up falling, Tomoyo looked up, wanting to thank her saviour.

"Ariga-" She stopped in mid-speech.

Her eyes widened as she recognised who was holding her.

"H-Hiiragizawa..."

* * *

**Authoress:** My math exam is finally -over-!! T_T I'm praying for a B, at least!

That should be my last exam for the term ... I think. Now, all I have to do is finish those 5 assignments... and I'll be fine... o.O

The other chapter I uploaded was rushed, so I did not spend as much time on it since I've been too busy studying. I didn't like how it turned out, so I re-done it again. ^^ 

I like this chapter, Eriol gets to be in the shower *drools* 

And big thanks to those who reviewed that other uploaded chapter! ^__________^ [If you do read this version, and it's more disappointing than the other... I'm sorry!]

KyteAura, Aurora Starcrystal, Shadowed Amethyst Dreams, Sailor Star Sakura, and ms.evil

**To Aurora Starcrystal:**

Doesn't lime just contain sexual references...? Whereas lemons go a lot more further [uh... explicit/graphic sex ^^;;;] ? Well that's what I think of it anyway lols ^^ 

The vote for lemon is still on!

-Sweet-Innocence

24/06/03


End file.
